Monster:rewrite
by Chipmunkgirl234
Summary: I'm back! And I'm here with a new and improved version of Monster! More gore and action in store! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! Cover drawn by alvinchipmunkfan thanks girl!
1. Awakening

**Author's Note: **

**I'm SO SORRY! T-T So much has happened in my life and I've been more busy than usual, I never meant to leave my stories behind or all of you, thank you to those who have stayed with this story and for not getting mad at my 'vacation' so to speak. **

**As you noticed I'm rewriting **_**Monster **_**the reason behind this is that I've gotten better! So I decided that I'd rewrite my current favorite and see what you all think, if you want me to continue with the new version I will, but if you all want me to stick to the old one I'll stop on this one and finish up the older one, although this version is going to more gory and more descriptive, also I'll probably change around some things like Thirteen who's not going to be a cat but a sort of demon fox/wolf type creature, author **_**MetalMunk **_**is working on a picture of him so if you want check out her page on DeviantART her name there is **_**MetalMunk15 **_**also I want to thank author **_**alvinchipmunkfan **_**for giving me the idea of Thirteen being a fox/wolf demon.**

**Once again this is experimental and I'm going to base it off of your reviews, New Version? Or Old Version? **

**Thank you! ^-^**

* * *

**Alvin's Pov.**

I stumble, gasping and ignoring the onslaught of rain pelting my fur, I'm drenched anyways. I can feel him, as if he's breathing down my neck, slow, heavy, HOT. _What's the matter? _He questions innocently as if he had no idea what was going on.

"This is your body too ya know," I grumble feeling sticky red sap clinging to my fur and running off my body in a red stream, when did I get hurt? I clutch my scraped arm in annoyance, great how am I going to explain my bloody arm to everyone?

I sigh and push through the drenched under growth, he's only with me because he feeds off me, he's part of me, a sharp searing pain rips through my stomach, I gag resisting the urge to vomit as I double over gasping for air.

I curl my arm around my aching abdomen squinting up through the rain drops, where the heck is home!?

"Without me you'd be nothing," I spit out, he snickers in response to my empty statement, _Wrong, without ME you'd be nothing, I'M you after all, your double per say. _I ignore him hoping he'd go back to being silent like he has been for the past few years, he sings a horrid tune making a shiver arch down my spine in disgust at his sickening lyrics.

Suddenly my knees give out, I collapse gasping for air as something seems to coil tightly around my heart and lungs, I blink trying to clear the water from my vision as it swims and swirls.

I hear muffled voices, I can't tell if I know them or if they're near me or far away, he's laughing loudly, I can feel blood thick and hot in the back of my throat, I cough roughly feeling my blood trickle over my bottom lip and down my chin.

Someone touches my shoulder, anger flares deep within me, I whip around having the sudden urge to rip their arms from their body, a small part of my brain jerks awake, so I sink my claws into my chest instead, digging deeper and deeper, trying to reach the demon inside laughing manically, trying stop the PAIN.

Someone yells, my ears feel as if there were cotton stuffed in them, a sharp instance stab of pain slams into my chest, choking my heart, I scream trying to reach my heart, tearing at my flesh.

I don't hear their pleas, begging me to stop, I only hear him.

* * *

**How was it? Review please and leave your thoughts! Sorry it's so short -_-"  
**

_**Chipmunkgirl234**_


	2. Alvin?

**Author's Note:**

**Since I got encouraging reviews last chapter I decided to stick with this revision, now everything won't be the same as the original that's why it's called a 'revision' so if there's anything from the original you'd like me to keep or some improvements feel free to send them in a review or PM me. Sorry for the late update too, I must've made my computer mad somehow because it deleted this chapter and made me sad, so yeah blame the anger of my computer for your wait. ;)**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Alvin's pov (cont.)**

I groan softly as my mind stirs awake, I can feel a dull ache in my chest, my body feels as if it's filled with cement; everything feels heavy, even my eyelids.

"Alvin?" I wrinkle my nose, why can't they let me sleep? I feel like crap!

"Alvin?" I squint, barely daring a sliver of the outside world to enter my vision, fearing the burning that my eyes will most likely go through when the lights hit them.

"Alvin, get up," I roll over annoyed, "Five more minutes Dave," I beg hopefully as I try to lull my heavy body back into the peaceful darkness of sleep.

_I'd listen to our 'daddy' Alllllvin, _my body jerks awake, my eyes snapping open as a startling pain erupts in my chest, starting out as a dull ache and turning into a sharp jabbing pain upon fully waking from sleep.

I lurch upward; then collapse back on my back, resting heavily against my red pillow which is three times my size and length. I clutch my chest, trying to ease the aching pain and soothe my frantic heart.

My human 'father'/caretaker, hovers near my bed, his shoulders and up the only thing visible since I have the top bunk, " Alvin it's me, Dave, how are you feeling?" his voice sounds oddly strained and rough, like he had been crying and is trying to keep more tears at bay.

Instead of answering him my gaze drifts to his arms and hands, several deep angry red scratches are etched into his skin, a few Band-Aids cover the larger cuts to protect them from infection. Horror settles over me like a heavy blanket, "No," I whimper feeling dried blood caked around the fur around my claws and smeared along my paws and arms.

I clench my paws into fists, digging the tips of my claws into the flesh of my palms, "I hurt you," out of the corner or my eye I see the man who's been taking care of me for years stiffen, resting his right hand on the wounds decorating his left.

"Alvin it's-," I don't let him finish, anger spikes my heartbeat, boiling my blood, "It's NOT ok dammit! I HURT you Dave, I hurt you," my voice drops as tears fill my eyes, blurring my vision as I fist a paw in the blood soaked bandages wrapped firmly around my chest.

_Cry-baby, _the tears dry up swiftly, a cold empty bitter weight settling over me, "Alvin, what happened? What happened to you last night? You have to tell me so I can help," Dave ushers worriedly, not daring to reach out and comfort me, he's _afraid. _

"Nothing," I bite out bitterly, he's AFRAID of ME, "What happened, how'd I get home?" I look him in the eyes, waiting.

"Your brothers and the Chipettes brought you back, you came stumbling out of the woods scratched up, then you suddenly begun to dig your claws into your chest, the vet came an hour later and patched you up. After he left you lost it, even though you were in a sleep like state you fought me, I wouldn't let the others get near you, care to explain what brought this all on? Did something happen, something bad?" I ignore his worried cautious tone, all that happened last night?

"I-I can't," I mumble quietly, bowing my head to stare at my lap concealed by my blankets, a tired sigh escapes his lips, without a word Dave leaves, leaving the door open a crack behind him.

I swallow thickly and close my eyes, "Damn you," I hiss my body trembling, _hehehe._

**Brittany's pov.**

I try not to let what happened last night invade my mind, but that's all that there is on my mind at the moment, it's like my mind wants me to remember.

It's not bad enough not to think about, it's just unusual, extremely weird if I'm telling myself the truth, even horrifying, because last night for the first time one of us was intent on killing another.

I flinch at the image playing over and over in my head like a song stuck on repeat, his clawed paws moving at a startling speed towards his own brother's neck, what if he had managed to grab Simon? Would he have choked him to death?

"Brittany?" I jump suppressing a scream at the paw on my shoulder, I turn slowly and meet concerned violet eyes belonging to my younger sister, not that _thing_, "Sorry Jean," I sigh flashing her a light smile trying to conceal the fact that I had been thinking about last night and that she had startled me.

She smiles back but it barely reaches her eyes, she's concerned too, "Dave said we can order take out for lunch," she informs me happily, the excitement is there but it's faint, as if she's afraid to show too much emotion at the moment.

I nod letting her know I heard her, "Can we get pizza?" I ask hoping I sounded normal, "Pizza?" this time I don't jump as our youngest sibling jumps up onto the couch on my right.

"That sounds good," she chirps brightly, Jeanette and I smile in return at our beaming baby sister; leave it to Eleanor to always brighten up the mood.

"I'll go ask the boys," Eleanor offers jumping back onto the floor and scurrying off out of sight, "I've been thinking about him too," I turn with a raised eyebrow caught off guard.

"What?" I ask trying to make sure I heard her right, "I've been thinking about Alvin too, why he did do all that, there's nothing I can think of that would cause him to just lose it like that," Jeanette mutters now talking more to herself than me, that happens whenever she can't figure something out.

I listen quietly to my sister's ramblings trying to remain calm and nod whenever I could, but I wanted her to give me an _answer _ not useless mumbling about what food could've caused this or some stuff her and Simon have been working on in the lab that might have trigged this 'wild psychotic break' that Alvin went through.

Finally I can't take it anymore, "I'm going to go see if he's ok," I state simply as I stand and jump down from the couch, Jeanette let's out what sounds like an argument to my statement but I'm already slipping through the cracked doorway.

"Britt?" I jump slightly startled by his voice that breaks through the sudden silence in our shared bedroom, I watch the top bunk as he leans over the side curiously fixing light golden eyes on me, not the dark bottomless one's from last night, no these belonged to Alvin, not that _thing. _

"Alvin," I greet letting a relieved smile stretch across my face, "How are you feeling?" I ask lightly as I make my way across the room.

He smirks, "Want the truth?" I nod, "It hurts like hell," he grunts massaging his chest.

"Well next time don't go crazy and try to kill yourself, maybe then you won't feel like hell," I snicker making him pout in defeat as he opens his mouth to protest but he seems to think better of it and closes it.

I frown, what was he going to say that he couldn't? "What happened?" I finally ask unable to help myself, the curiosity eating away at my brain, his face darkens and that's when I know it's something bad.

He turns his head away, "Nothing, stop bothering me," he grunts, the dark underlying tone sending a soft shiver of fear down my back.

I snort and place my paws on my hips, "You don't have to be a jerk about it," I snap turning and storming out of the bedroom, suddenly there's a paw on my arm, I whip around and choke on a scream.

"I'll tell you when it's time," Alvin grits out between his teeth, teeth that look inhumanly sharp, his paw tightens on my arm but before I can declare that he's hurting me, he's marching off down the hall towards the living room.

I reach up and massage my aching flesh, "Alvin?" I whisper horrified, what is going on?!

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, it seems I have writer's block -_-" I blame **_**MetalMunk**_** for giving it to me**

**MetalMunk: Hey! Don't drag me into this! Wait where am I?**

**Feel free to review! They keep me alive and healthy!**

**Peace!**


End file.
